Fighting Guidelines
Standard Battles To enter combat with another user you must first ask them in the Chat, either on the site or in the discord, or you could post a request on their Message Wall asking them for a fight. Both users must agree to the terms and conditions that are set and then choose a location to participate in battle. This is known as a Battleground and can be either within the Mortal Realm, Hueco Mundo, or in the Soul Society. Both characters must have a way to enter the chosen Battleground and while participating may set their chosen restrictions and/or items. The fighters must follow the combat rules listed further below for the fight, and then it can begin. Role Play Battles Battles can occur within stories and role play that do not rely on the system, naturally this creates much more freedom to express a fight in a more flashy manner. These are perfectly acceptable to use as a basis for character and power developments. These fights will usually allow you to employ techniques you have learned and transformations you possess and possibly a few abilities purely usable in role play within reason (as usual please avoid god modding). These fights do not yield Experience and are purely for fun with no clear winner intended during the fight. Rules of Combat # Two or more players must agree to the conditions of a fight between their characters. # The turn order of a fight is dependent on the original Agility of all characters involved starting with the fastest and going to the slowest regardless of potential. In the event of a tie between multiple characters whose Agility are equal there will be a turn order rolled from those regarding the speed tie. # Before the fight commences, all players choose what equipment they are bringing into the battle and cannot add equipment during the fight as it progresses unless through some outside method. # A user may only bring one unique item into a battle with them at any time excluding the 'Zanpakutō', 'Fullbring', and 'Quincy Zeichen' items. Unique Items are items specifically crafted or found during raids and/or given through Story Quest progress (These are balanced by the Administration if they are obtained this way). # Players will be forced to surrender if they do not edit their turn within twenty-four hours unless excused for a valid reason. If such a reason exists, please contact an Administrator. # When a fight is agreed by both users, they may decide at what Health must be reach for the battle to end. All fights have a stipulation in place that, regardless of damage done, once a character would have less than 1 Health their Health becomes 1 and the fight concludes. Fighting to the death is optional but not recommended. # To calculate if an attack would hit the opposing character, you calculate the combined Agility of the attacking character and Dexterity of the defending character. Add both numbers together to get a total and randomize a list of numbers equal to the amount of attacks. If the number is equal to or lower than the attacker's original total, then the attack will hit. If it is higher, the attack results in a miss. # Each character has a total Rush Count of five during their turn. All actions taken in a turn use up a single Rush Count during that turn. Once all five are used no more attacks or actions can be taken. If a player chooses to use an Advanced or Signature Technique it will take up two of their Rush Counts. Any amount of Rush Counts not utilized during the end of the turn will recover 2.5% of the character's Reiryoku and Stamina. # If a character has zero Stamina at the beginning of their turn then that turn is skipped and they recover 15% of their maximum Reiryoku and Stamina. The character who's turn was skipped via this rule cannot be stunned until the end of their next turn. # Each character has a Free Action they can preform when transforming so long as they have the required amount of reiatsu gauges to reach that transformation. If a character chooses to transform more than once in a turn they will begin to use up their Rush Counts for each form they ascend or descend into. # When a character chooses to Guard and utilize their Endurance they use all five of their Rush Counts to recover double the amount of Reiryoku and Stamina that you would recover from not using a Rush Count, while performing a guard, you remain defensive. You cannot choose to Guard in the same turn you preform another action that would reduces your Rush Count. While Guarding you reduce all incoming damage equal to your Endurance. # When a character would transform and increase their stats or use an item that would increase their stats you must state that you are using a transformation or item that would do so and include the increases yourself. For an item in your Equipment, add the stats prior to battle. If you make a mistake the Battle Calculator may interrupt the fight and fix the issue. Any cheating in this regard will cause a three strike system to occur where the third strike will cause a 24 hour suspension from the site. # The maximum Damage Multiplier you can have during, inside, and outside of battle for all forms of damage cumulatively is 100%. This rule also applies to all non-damage multipliers (Health, Strength, Agility, Stamina, etc) that are granted through items, skills, techniques, or transformations. # Once a battle has ended, all combatants involved in the battle will gain Experience based on how much damage they caused excluding any damage through effects or skills. In group events the entire group will receive the maximum amount of experience from the defeated foe(s). Characters who are fused together do not earn Experience when they deal damage to a foe during the time that they are fused together regardless of the fusion used. # After a battle has concluded you may visit the Hospital to recover your Health. Health does not instantly regenerate after a battle and will remain damaged unless treated as well as status conditions. Combat Damage Types To determine how much damage you have inflicted to another Combatant, identify the attacks you are using and then follow the guidelines below in order to understand what damage is being done. * Basic Attack: Strength x 1 * Ranged Attack: Dexterity x 1 * Spiritual Attack: Intelligence x 1 * Basic Technique: ? x 10 (Variables involved) * Advanced Technique: ? x 20 (Variables involved) * Signature Technique: ? x 30 (Variables involved) * Ultimate Attack: ? x 50 (Variables involved) Damage Typing Damage is divided into six subcategories: Basic Strike, Physical, Ranged, Spiritual, Elemental, and Hollow. Each of these damage types correspond to a specific kind of damage that can alter how a damage calculation is applied. When a Signature Attack is created you must specify what type of damage it applies for damage calculation. * Basic Strike: The most common typing used by simply attacking during a normal turn with nothing fancy attached. When you raise your fists you attack without specifying an attack or technique that has any special properties to it you are dealing Neutral Damage to a target that has no protection excluding Guarding. * Physical: This damage type is used when a character uses a weapon, spell, or technique that does require the character to physically interact with the opponent. More commonly found with Hakuda and Zanjutsu Techniques it can be applied to Signature Techniques as well if desired. * Ranged: This damage type is used when a character uses a weapon, spell, or technique that does not require the character to physically interact with the opponent. More commonly found within the two Spell categories and ranged weaponry such as bow and guns it can be applied to Signature Techniques as well, if it is desired. * Elemental: This damage type is used when an attack is made that consists mainly of elemental properties rather than other damaging types such as Fire, Water, Lightning, or Earth to name a few. This damage type can be applied to Signature Techniques as well if desired. This will replaced your Physical or Ranged modifier when calculating damage if using an imbued weapon. * Spiritual: This damage type is specific to the Gintō and Hadō Spells. The damage inflicted by these is through utilizing one's own Reiryoku in some manner to damage the opponent and is complimented by the level of power the spell contains. This damage type can be applied to Signature Techniques as well if desired. * Elemental - This damage type is used when an attack is made that consists mainly of elemental properties rather than other damaging types such as Fire, Water, Lightning, or Earth to name a few. This damage type can be applied to Signature Techniques as well, if it is desired. This will replace your Physical or Ranged modifier when calculating damage if using an imbued weapon. * Hollow: This damage type is specific to Arrancar, Hollow, and Visored characters. It replaces their natural Basic Strike,' Physical', and Ranged damage modifier against Quincy (Visored when masked only) who have not had a Blackwater Transfusion increasing all of their damage modifiers by 100%. When an Arrancar transforms into their Resurrección they once again have access to this type of damage against a Quincy even with a Blackwater Transfusion but a reduced damage modifier buff of only 25%. Critical Damage Critical Damage is a mechanic where a character builds up a Critical Meter in order to ignore defenses of the opponent to deal full damage on one of your attacks. * At the start of a battle all combatants have a Critical Meter that begins at 0%. This meter will go up in percentage equal to your Luck stat with each successful hit. The maximum your Critical Meter can become is 100%. * Once your meter has filled to 100% you may use a Critical Attack during your next turn making one of your attacks chosen deal Critical Damage. During the turn you apply your Critical Damage you may not gain any points in your Critical Meter. Battle Fatigue Stamina is a stat that determines how long your character can fight. Nearly every action you take requires Stamina, whether or not it hits, misses, or was a successful attack. To determine how much Stamina an attack costs, look below. If you do not have enough Stamina to use an attack, the attack is negated and you automatically are reduced to 0 Stamina. * Basic Attack: 10 Stamina * Ranged Attack: 10 Reiryoku * Spiritual Attack: 5 Reiryoku // 5 Stamina * Basic Technique - 50 Stamina * Advanced Technique - 100 Stamina * Signature Technique - 200 Stamina * Ultimate Technique - 300 Stamina Status Ailments Certain statuses will possibly be inflicted upon your character when battling or in the field during Role Play. The following is a list of ailments that can appear during combat and in the field. The effects will take place at the end of your respective turn if they decrease Health or Stamina. A Status Ailment can only stack up to 25% onto a character at any time through abilities, skills, or techniques. Reiatsu Gauge The Reiatsu Gauge was created specifically to avoid multiform characters from becoming too powerful early on and the spamming of Basic, Advanced, Signature, or Ultimate Techniques to overwhelm an opponent. This mechanic was designed specifically to make combat as fair as possible for all users across the wiki. You will gain one Reiatsu Gauge at the end of each of your respective turns. A normal character may only have a maximum of 5 Reiatsu Gauges stocked up at any one time. This mechanic is used to activate the following abilities or techniques: * Basic Technique - 1 Reiatsu Gauge * Advanced Technique - 2 Reiatsu Gauges * Signature Technique - 3 Reiatsu Gauges * Ultimate Technique - 5 Reiatsu Gauges Turn Timer If an attack, Item, skill, or technique states a duration or cool down then the "Turn Timer" begins immediately on the turn the attack, skill, or technique was activated or utilized. A "duration" is the current activation and timing of the attack, item, skill, or technique used but a cool down is what occurs after the effects have worn off or the technique having been utilized. As an example, if you have an skill that has a 2 turn duration and a 3 turn cool down, it goes as such that this battle is a 2 versus 3, with the turn order being: You -> Opponent 1-> Ally -> Opponent 2 -> Opponent 3 -> Repeat. # Your turn: Skill used, duration begins. # Opponent 1's turn: Ability continues until the end of this turn, now cool down begins. # Ally turn 1: 2 turns of cool down remain. Ally 1 Stuns Opponent 2. # Opponent 2's turn: Opponent is Stunned. Does not reduce the cool down. # Opponent 3's turn: Final turn of cool down. # Your turn: You may now use the ability once more.